You Picked Me
by summerchic40
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Alec and Magnus. The idea wouldn't get out of my head so I had to do something with it.


_Sorry about not posting more to one of my other stories yet. Things at home have been weird lately and…yeah, I just haven't been in the mood. I promise though, I'm working on it now. I was listening to music the other day(like every other day) and I came across the song _You Picked Me _by A Fine Frenzy and I couldn't help but think of Alec and Magnus. You know how it is when you just HAVE to write something…anyway I think I've rambled enough. I'll just let you read it._

Alec sprawled across the pink armchair and gazed out the window, thinking about the past couple of months. Everything had changed so much, especially himself. He'd gone from having no self-esteem to feeling like he was the most important person in the world. So many things about himself had been kept secret and he'd been terrified of someone finding out but now that the world knew, he couldn't help but think that he should have told them sooner.

But until a couple of months ago, there hadn't been a reason to. Well that was before he met Magnus Bane. He felt himself relax a little more just thinking his name. Magnus was the reason he was just as sure of himself as Jace and Isabelle. Magnus treated him like he was the greatest thing to walk through his door and he was always quick to tell Alec that that was exactly the case, though Alec refused to believe him. After all, Magnus was over three hundred years old. He'd been in who knows how many relationships and for to claim that Alec was the only one he'd ever really loved…well Alec just had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.

Still…spending so much time with Magnus was taking a toll on Alec. Since the day he came out to everyone Magnus had showed Alec the part of himself that he'd always held back. Magnus could be just as caring and sensitive as anyone else. He showered Alec with compliments whenever they were together just to watch him blush. He wouldn't let Alec look down, though. He made him look Magnus in the eye and after a while, Alec wasn't tempted to look at his hands whenever someone said anything good about him. He could keep his head up and smile like he really believed them.

He was no longer the shy, insecure boy that always stayed in the background. He didn't have to hide himself anymore. He could stand just as proud as anyone else because Magnus was always there. Alec was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the look on the door click and saw the object of his affection walk through the door.

"Hey," Alec said softly, getting off the sofa and standing across the room.

Magnus stood in front of the door and stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Hey," was all he said.

Alec crossed the room suddenly and went straight for the warlock's mouth. The kiss wasn't much but it was tender and sweet enough to earn a sigh from Magnus. Alec pulled back to look the warlock in the eyes.

"So," Magnus said. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking about you," Alec replied honestly. "Why? Don't you want me here?"

Magnus placed another quick peck on Alec's lips and answered, "I always want you here."

Alec just smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus. They stayed like that for a while, each one holding on like their lives depended on it.

"Thank you Magnus," Alec said without moving."For what?"

"For loving me," Alec said simply. "For choosing me and not giving up."

Magnus stared at Alec again but this time Alec thought he saw something close to awe in his boyfriend's eyes. Alec didn't talk about his feelings much but he showed his love and devotion everyday so Magnus never complained. On the rare occasions when Alec did say something out loud, Magnus was always shocked. This time though, he recovered quickly.

"Alec, you make it sound like I had control over the situation. I didn't know what has happening that first night when I told you to call me. I didn't know that I would be standing here right now with you in my arms and feeling like I could take on the world."

"Oh please. You thought that long before I came along," Alec joked.

"No, not really…" Magnus said seriously but couldn't keep a straight face when Alec gave him a look that said, "Really?"

"Fine, maybe I did think that before," Magnus amended. "But there's a difference now." He touched Alec's nose with the tip of his finger.

"Which is?" Alec questioned.

"Before, I probably would have taken on the world because even if I failed, I wouldn't lose anything important. But now, I'd be too afraid to try because there'd always be the chance that I could be taken away from you."

"I love you, Magnus," Alec said and leaned forward to give Magnus a kiss that the old Alec wouldn't have been capable of.

_So…there it is. This is a one-shot that I just had to get out of my system. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you didn't, please tell me why so I'll know for the next time. If you did like it, then tell me that too! :] _

_I promise I'll go back to one of my other stories now. I need to get those two finished. By the way…is there anything you guys would like to see me write? I know this is my third piece about Magnus and Alec. I was wondering if people were getting tired of it yet. I wouldn't mind writing about someone else. If you have any suggestions just let me know._


End file.
